Tale of Two Thief-Hunts
Tale of Two Thief-Hunts '''was the second session of the PolUK D&D campaign, concluding the Relic Hunt story arc. After arriving at the ruined way-priory and finding it sacked, only inhabited by a weird hermit, the party follow the tracks of the raiders. Along the way, they encounter the Druid Sariel, Ander gets into trouble (as always) and a band of Kalnozeme raiders led by Naglis, who tells them the relic was nicked by a treacherous Ogrillon. Synopsis The weird hermit "Well done, very impressive", the party heard from behind. It turned out the voice belonged to a weird white-clad old man who introduced himself as the hermit Rubinus, a devotee of Saint Avandra but not a monk, who had been staying with the Friars of the Way-Priory for a while. Deciding this man was altogether too strange for their tastes, the party decided to study the scene of the crime and found the tracks of the raiders on their own. How not to introduce yourself to a druid The party got lost in the woods, and stumbled upon a glade inhabited by the druid Sariel. Ander tried to rob the druid as per his usual introduction, but was found out as he tried to plant the evidence on Aethelred, leading to a concerted effort to arrest him by the fighter and Skirgaila in front of a very bemused Elf. Ander spent the night being tied up (in fact, the DM, in his mercy, almost gave him exhaustion for this) as the party dealt with an encounter with a pack of wolves in the middle of the glade. Upon the morning, Sariel pointed the party towards the continuing track of the raiders, and the party set out again. Naglis, son of Uskegaila In this way, the party came upon the camp of a band of Kalnozeme raiders led by the warleader Naglis. As Naglis was no big friend of High Chief Jogaila, Skirgaila's introduction earned them a warm welcome and although Naglis was very cagey on the details at first, he admitted that an ogrillon chieftain in his fractious raiding band had run off with some of the treasure, including what he presumed to be the relic. Naglis asked the party to wreak revenge on the thief, and gave them directions to the camp, which they found easily. The camp was however especially well-guarded, with goblins shooting their arrows from the top of rocky pillars and the ogrillon, wielding the reliquary as a massive mace, and his orc bodyguards were quickly alerted to the party's presence, causing Ander, who had been sneaking ahead, to spend almost the entire encounter hiding in the nearest tent. Skirgaila cut two orcs in half. In the end, Aethelred ended the battle by lobbing off the half-ogre's head, sending it flying into Skir's face. The goblins tried to flee, leading to the one's fall to his death and the other's surrender. The party returned to Naglis, who honoured them with a feast after accepting the goblin's service (a debate on slavery occurred shortly after, coincidentally). After it, the party continued on towards Swiety Janusz to claim their reward from Brother Parvus. Awards * '''Most valuable player: Skirgaila * Most valuable role-player: Ander * '''Best Moment: '''Ander is tied up